The Old CatDog and the Sea
The Old CatDog and the Sea is an episode from season four. In this episode, CatDog tells Tallulah a made-up story about their hunt for Sawnose to win a cruise with her. Characters *Cat *Dog *Tallulah *Sawnose *Fanny Pirates *Evil Mutated Manly Muscley Mussels *Seaweed Guy Man Plot In the beginning of the episode, a celebrity named Tallulah advertises a fishing lure called the "Talking Tallu-Lure" and a fishing contest in a commercial. She says that the winner of the contest will be able to ride a cruise ship. Cat becomes interested with the fishing contest and discovered Tallulah in front of his house, seeking for a person named "Captain Cat" who had sent Tallulah a letter. Cat said that Captain Cat is him and showed Tallulah and photographers his prized fish Sawnose the Swordfish. Cat tells his fishing story as a fisherman while preventing Dog from interfering his speech. During his speech, Cat told Dog on that a story is told through embellishment and not lying. Cat tells the story about a fishing village called Cape Marina Del Coveburg that was attacked by a giant fish called Sawnose. Captain Cat and Skippy were assigned to stop Sawnose with their Boatships. They set sail to find the fish and when they encounter him, they launch a plunger harpoon at his rear but pulled he escaped. Skippy said that Pin-Headed Fanny Pirates would invade their ship and that he would defeat them with a mop but accidentally hit Captain Cat. Captain Cat and Skippy continued their search for Sawnose but a storm known by Skippy as the Chicken Spell came. They found Sawnose during the storm and proceed launching a plunger but missed and Sawnose rammed towards the ship, causing the ship to sink. When the storm ended, Skippy prevented the ship from sinking by using Captain Cat's mouth sucking water from the toilet and hosed the water from Skippy's mouth out to the ocean. In a later attempt, Sawnose made their ship sinking again. Skippy used an inflatable submarine to escape from the ship's sinking but he and Captain Cat found sea creatures called Evil Mutated Manly Muscley Mussels but escaped from them. A meteor from Mars made a tidal wave in which the submarine rode along with it. A monster called Seaweed Guy Man appeared in front of the tidal wave. The submarine was thrown into an island known as the Lost Island of the Giant Sea Chimps. The Sea Chimps captured Sawnose and Captain Cat and Skippy has to defeat the Sea Chimps, aliens, and took Sawnose back to the marina and a parade cheered for Skippy and made him king as well as honoring Captain Cat with a statue of him dedicated. Cat became so confused that Dog interfered his story telling. He admits to Tallulah that the fish he has decorated in his wall in the house was bought from a garage sale for three dollars and the story is completely made-up. Tallulah disqualified Cat from her contest, telling him that "lying has no true place in a true fishing adventure." Ironically turns out that Dog won the contest so he was able to ride the cruise ship. Cat also came but has to live in a room filled with crabs due to his failed entry. Dog tells Tallulah that Cat embellish often. Trivia * This episode's title and plot is a reference to Ernest Hemingway's 1952 novel The Old Man and the Sea. * The opening card of this episode depicts a video shot of a fish with a figure of Cat's head in its mouth. * This episode is one of the few CatDog episodes to air in the United States in Nicktoons channel after the series ended with "The Great Parent Mystery". Though it aired in other countries first. * Although it is a Season 4 episode, it is considered to be a Season 3 episode in iTunes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4